dulce venganza
by uchiha-mei-chan
Summary: fic para hallween espero les guste. Itachi es un chico con una vida ajitada y mas si setrata de areglar los problemas de Sasuke, y Sasuke bueno el solo quiere venganza una dulce venganza


Hola a todas y todos mis lectores esta es un one shot con motivo del próximo Halloween lo publico ahora porque no sé cuándo podre actualizar así que mejor lo subo ahora espero les guste

*dulce venganza*

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su cama estaba emocionado, incluso se había levantado temprano a pesar de ser domingo, salió disparado al baño tenía que darse prisa, sus planes ya habían sido aplazados por un año, un año de pensar en la mejor venganza contra el estúpido dobe, se dio un baño rápido no quería ni podía esperar más, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una bata abrió la puerta estaba tan emocionado por llevar a cabo sus planes que no noto que su hermano mayor Itachi estaba afuera y no pudo evitar chocar con el, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo pero este nunca llego

-tonto hermano menor deberías tener más cuidado- dijo el joven Uchiha mientras sostenía por los hombros aun pequeño Sasuke de aproximadamente 7 años de edad –te imaginas que hubiera pasado de haber sido nuestro padre?- pregunto con tono de vos enojada, provocando un escalofrió en el pequeño su padre siempre había sido un hombre muy severo con ambos

-gomene Itachi-nisán- se disculpó el pequeño mientras miraba a su hermano mayor con algo de vergüenza, sabia que ese descuido le hubiera costado un buen sermón de haber sido su padre con quien hubiera chocado

-se puede saber porque te has levantado tan temprano?- pregunto el mayor sin soltar a su hermano, que él se descuidara de aquella manera no era normal, como tampoco el verlo despierto y aseado a esa hora porque si bien era un pequeño que madrugaba aún era un niño y los domingos eran para dormir hasta las 8 de la mañana y quedarse en cama viendo la tv (rutina que sabía ya que el mismo se la había enseñado cuando era más chico, deseaba que su hermano disfrutara los placeres de ser un niño, sin presiones para crecer)

-tengo algo muy importante que hacer esta tarde- dijo el pequeño con vos fuerte y decidida –por eso no puedo esperar más aún tengo mucho que hacer- dijo el pequeño que se liberó del agarre del mayor y empezó a correr a su habitación

Itachi se quedó parado en el pasillo pensando, que sería tan importante como para que su hermano menor actuara de esa manera, normalmente era tranquilo, silencioso y poco entusiasta

-Itachi pasa algo?- se escuchó la tranquila vos de su madre que lo miraba extrañada desde el extremo, exterior del pasillo, llevaba consigo una canasta con lo que suponía era la ropa limpia

-no… bueno a decir verdad acabo de toparme con Sasuke está algo… intranquilo por no decir que inquieto- dijo el joven a su madre esperando que ella le explicara qué era lo que estaba pasando con su hermano y a que se debía ese cambio de actitud en él, la vio pensar por un momento y luego sonrió de manera cálida y algo alegre

-no te preocupes Itachi debe ser porque esta noche es Halloween y debe estar ansioso por pedir dulces con sus amigos- dijo Mikoto mientras sonreía de manera cálida, en ese momento Itachi quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared, como había olvidado aquello se suponía que era un genio y ni siquiera había recordado algo tan importante, tenía que darse prisa y alcanzar a Sasuke antes de que se metiera en problemas por una estúpida venganza–Itachi estás seguro que estas bien esta mas pálido de lo normal- pregunto Mikoto era cierto que él podía ser tan expresivo como una piedra peo ella era su madre y notaba todo cambio en el tan solo con mirarlo

-Madre lo olvidas a Sasuke no le gustan los dices- dijo Itachi mientras entraba al baño necesitaba darse prisa y alcanzar a su tonto hermano menor ya sabía que era eso tan importante para que tenía que hacer, su hermano era un pequeño monstro rencoroso que no perdonaba nada…

_****flash back****_

_**Hace un año en noche de brujas….**_

_**Eran las 7:30 de la tarde y él estaba sentado en el corredor exterior de la casa le gustaba mirar como caían las ultimas hojas de los arboles era relajante, la casa estaba sola, su madre había ido a comprar dulces y algunas otras cosas al súper, su padre estaba trabajando y el pequeño Sasuke jugando en casa de Naruto así que no llegaría hasta dentro de 20 minutos mas o menos así que podría relajarse, inhalo profundo amaba tener la casa sola para él, no es como si no le agradar pasar tiempo con su familia pero aceptémoslo, era un chico de 14 años que pronto acabaría la secundaria, que practicaba kendo y artes marciales, que era asediado por montones de chicas locas y tener que soportar todo aquel estrés con una sonrisa, para después llegar a casa a hacer sus tareas escolares y tener que ayudar a su madre con los deberes, trabajar con su padre en asuntos de la empresa familiar y para que después no bien terminado tenga que ponerse a jugar con su hermano, eso era algo que acababa con las fuerzas de cualquiera y un momento de paz era como la gloria para él, el simple hecho de respirar con tranquilidad era como subir al paraíso…**_

_**-NII-SAN!- se escuchó el grito de Sasuke por toda la casa, Itachi suspiro abatido adiós paz y tranquilidad pero bueno que podía hacer él era el hermano mayor y su trabajo era estar ahí para cuando lo necesitaran –NII-SAN!- volvió a escucharse el grito de su pequeño hermano, respiro profundo algo malo debió de haberle pasado coma para que gritara de esa forma, se levantó con calma y camino a el interior de la casa**_

_**-ottoto?- pregunto tratando de no reír, ante la imagen que tenía enfrente, su pequeño hermano Sasuke de 6 años estaba lleno de plumas pegadas al cuerpo con alguna sustancia pegajosa su cara estaba compungida en una mueca entre el enfado y las ganas de llorar sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que trataba de retener, sus pequeño cuerpo temblaba y sus puños estaban apretados –que fue lo que te paso?- pregunto ya que su pequeño hermano no decía nada **_

_**-Nii-san- fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarlo y empezar a llorar en su abdomen como siempre que sus compañeros lo molestaban o su padre lo regañaba, era algo que solo hacia cuando real mente estaba frustrado o enojado **_

_**Al día siguiente se enteró que el integrante mas joven de la familia Uzumaki, el pequeño Naruto había confabulado con otros chicos para jugarle una pequeña "bromita" a su hermano que consistió en llevarlo a la plaza bañarlo en lo que él quiso creer era miel o jarabe y soltarle un costa de plumas encima pero si bien ese era el chisme del día también se decía que lo habían hecho por que Sasuke se había burlado de ellos por haberse disfrazado para pedir dulces como todos los pequeños de su edad, estaba de acuerdo que Sasuke avece no media las consecuencias de sus palabras, ni el daño que causaba a los sentimientos de los demás pero aquello no justificaba la humillación que los niños le habían hecho pasar a su hermano, odiaba interferir en asuntos que no le correspondían pero ahora lo haría solo por tratarse de su querido hermano menor, tendría que hablar con los padres del pequeño Uzumaki también con los padres de los demás chicos y hasta suyos para que la conducta de todos los pequeño no se volviera a repetir…**_

_****Fin flash back****_

Entro a la ducha y se bañó lo más rápido que pudo se envolvió en una bata y salió con rumbo a su cuarto pero al abrir su closet se topó con la sorpresa de que estaba vacío y solo había una nota pegada en un gacho que decía

"Gomene nii-san pero no permitiré que nadie interfiera en mis planes

Te regresare tu ropa cuando regrese a casa

Sasuke."

Respiro hondo su hermano era más astuto de lo que pensaba, ahora tendría que buscar su ropa y detener al pequeño

Mientras tanto en el parque del centro, un moreno de 7 años caminaba con rumbo a un pequeño gripo de chicos de su clase

-Miren si es el pollo Uchiha- se burló un chico de cabellos castaños de la familia Inutzuka, llamando la atención de todos los demás niños

-Teme que haces aquí?- pregunto el pequeño rubiecillo de la familia Uzumaki

-vengo a retarlos a todos ustedes- dujo con vos seria, tenia que sonar lo más tranquilo posible si es que quería que no sospecharan

-ja a que nos vas a retar? A vestirnos de pollos?- se burlo otro chico de cabellos negros, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada acecina por parte del pequeño Uchiha

-nada de eso- dijo con enojo –se trata de entrar al cementerio esta noche- dijo mientras trataba de mantener la cara seria y no reír ante las expresiones de asombro y miedo de sus compañeros

-ja claro Uchiha y que quieres probar con eso- pregunto el Inutzuka

-que son una bola de cobardes- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, retando a los niños a aceptar

-claro que no somos cobardes- grito el Uzumaki y los demás chicos al unísono tratando de sonar firmes pero por dentro todos estaban aterrados, sus padres les habían dicho que no entraran a ese lugar en la noche y además habían rumores de que los espíritus penaban en ese noche

-muy bien entonces nos vemos ahí esta tarde- dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba de los chicos con una sonrisa triunfal, su cometido estaba cumplido ahora solo hacía falta esperar a la puesta de sol

7:35 pm el sol estaba en el horizonte y las primeras estrellas en el cielo, Sasuke sonrió al notar como Naruto, el Inutzuka y 3 chicos mas llegaban a la entrada del cementerio donde el ya los esperaba con unas lámparas en la mano

-Ya… ya estamos aquí- dijo Naruto con la vos cohibida en verdad estaba aterrado odiaba todo lo anormal y sobre todo o que se relacionara con fantasmas y espíritus

-bien vamos- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa torcida

-oye… teme estas se… seguro que no es peligroso- lo interrumpió Naruto con voz temerosa en verdad no quería entrar a ese lugar y mucho menos de noche y en noche de brujas

-vamos dobe a que le temes?- pregunto burlón –es que acaso eres una gallina- dijo con burla en marcada en todo su rostro

-claro que no! Es solo que mama dijo este lugar no era seguro- se defendió el rubio odiaba que Sasuke fuera tan perceptivo cuando el tenía miedo era como un maldito radar que lo notaba todo

-bien ustedes gallinitas pueden ir juntas yo iré aparte- dijo Sasuke con burla el sabia donde habia colocado las trampas y tenía que evitarlas sin causar sospechas

-ja crees que vas a engañarnos- dijo el Inutzuka con vos enojada –si tu vas solo como sabremos que realmente entraste?- pregunto suspicaz

_-mierda- _pensó Sasuke no había contemplado aquello –que sucede Inutzuka es que acaso quieres que valla con ustedes para cuidarlos- dijo con burla, golpeando el orgullo del chico

-claro que no!- grito indignado si tenia miedo pero jamás se rebajaría a ir con el arrogante del Uchiha eso jamás prefería que lo atacaran los espíritus o los zombis antes de alimentar el ego de ese engreído

-bien entonces nos vemos al otro lado del cementerio- dijo Sasuke quien iniciaba a internarse en el lugar

-bien creo que será mejor acabar con esto- dijo el Inutzuka tomando la iniciativa y entrando al cementerio nunca sería menos que el peli negro

Sasuke caminaba sin inmutarse por el lugar el no le temía a nada y mas importante no creía en los muertos, sonrió al escuchar gritos de pánico había iniciado su venganza solo lamentaba no poder ver sus caras de espanto…

- estoy en casa- grito el pequeño peli negro

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-chan- dijo su madre desde la cocina –te divertiste con tus amigos?- pregunto al ver que el pequeño sonreía

-claro fue una noche entretenida- dijo recordando las caras pálidas y espantadas de los chicos y sin mas a su habitación para preparar sus cosas de mañana

-que hiciste Sasuke?- se escuchó la vos de Itachi

-nii-san, encontraste tu ropa- dijo Sasuke tratando de evitar la mirada reprobatoria del mayor

-si la encontré, pero contéstame que hiciste?- volvió a preguntar con voz severa, froto su cien mañana iba a ser un largo, largo día

Al día siguiente…

-Itachi as escuchado los rumores?- pregunto un chico de cabellos rubios atados en una media coleta

-no Deidara, no he escuchado nada- contesto el moreno, real mente no sabia nada pero fuera cual fuera la respuesta sabia que involucraría a su tonto hermano menor

-escuche que ayer un grupo de niños se metió al cementerio por la tarde y que al salir ellos juraban haber visto fantasmas que salina de las criptas- dijo el rubio recordando la platica que "accidentalmente" había escuchado

Itachi suspiro tendría que hablar con sus padres y los padres de los chicos afectados ahora entendía eso que le había dicho Sasuke sobre que los espíritus estaban de su lado, y ellos se vengarían por el.

Ese hermano suyo solo servía para meterse en problemas.

-Itachi crees que eso sea cierto?, digo lo de los fantasmas- pregunto el rubio con cierta preocupación

-Deidara deberías dejar de creer todo lo que oyes- dijo el moreno con la voz aburrida.

**FIN….**

**Juju que les pareció si un poco infantil, pero me pareció graciosa XD espero y les haya gustado solo me ciento mal por el pobre de Itachi que tiene que resolver los problemas en los que se mete Sasuke, jaja un chico vengativo gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
